encorafandomcom-20200214-history
The Joy of Beauty and the Pain of Failure (2)
The Joy of Beauty and the Pain of Failure Encora seemed almost perfect. When death did fall on a creature, they had a chance to live in the Afterlife or be Born Again. The humans created many kingdoms and tribes as they grew across the lands. Meanwhile, the Firentchy delved deep into the mountains, building and creating great cities under and above ground. The Firentchy and humans grew close together, and interacted often. They created a bond that made The Creator proud. He was glad to see that destruction had not yet come into the world, but he knew it would happen soon. At this point, he called the Council of the Dawn. All the Frines gathered with him as he gave them specific instructions. He said, “We know that destruction will someday befall the land of beauty and joy, and your mission is specific. I wish not for you to end it, but rather speak to My Children and work towards peace. You are not to create anything that could bring the time of sorrow closer, but rather see that it is on the accord of My Children.” Meanwhile, the Fray where working on their own. They were more quiet and solitaire then the other two major races, but they interacted nonetheless. They worked on creating their own beauties, and used their life sparingly. They settled in valleys, hills, and forests where they could keep to their privacy and creations with a more peaceful area, rather than the open plains that the humans loved for farming. The Frines slowly pulled out to their homes. Ulthar took the form of many creatures and visited places ranging from a single home in the plains to the largest cities. He changed his form often, and the Children rarely knew when he was visiting. Tiphon created his underwater fortresses and homes, filling them with the ocean life he created. Some of the greatest sailors were given a choice by him to join him in the great depths as altered men, and lead with him, or sail the ocean on their own accord. Often, they would accept this offer and travel with their families to the depths where they would live forever traveling and working with one of the most powerful Frines. Yonaf and Klyn pulled out to a great peak they created called Mount Kamast where they lived with Klyn’s air creatures. The mountain could be seen from almost anywhere on a clear day, but few approached it, because they feared the giant creatures of the sky that dwelled there. Yonaf and Klyn often visited the Firentchy who dwelled in the mountain heights and worked with them to befriend each other’s creatures. Many feared the Firentcy of the hieghts because of their great friendship with the creatures of the air and wind. Grak created a fortress deep underground that would make Dargand look like a childs toy. He filled it with his creations and few of the Children ever set eyes on it. It was said to be located at the center of Encora, but few know if this is true. It was known as the Haven of All The Dark Creatures for its immense range of those who lived there. It was said that the buildings were made of pure gold, silver, bronze, platinum, and gems of assorted types. Quap was said to live there often, but some said he traveled to all of the Frine’s fortresses and became close to every one of them. He was pictured as a great lord made from shadows and mist when seen by a Child, and was known for his teaching to those who he thought had great potential. Never has he been seen in the light many say. Nidke lived in the Afterlife, and rarely came to Encora. He dwelled with the dead, loving each and every one and making it a home where one does not fear to go to. He created a paradise, and many said he had the greatest patience when compared to the other Frine. Vas created a paradise deep in one of the largest forests of Encora. She made it without stone or similar materials, but decorated it with plants. The forest animals would flee there when a battle affected their lands, and Vas was said to care for animals like the Children would care for each other. ' ' At this point, Ulthar grew impatient. The desire for The Creator’s approval tore him apart. He was made to ensure peace, and he could not prove his merit without war. He spent many years in pain because of the debate inside him. Finally he went out in the darkest nights to work on his Plan. He went to the forests at first and found lone Fray. He corrupted them to suck the life from others so their dreams could be fulfilled, and created a race known as the Fury. Slowly they grew in numbers. Next, he went to one of the lesser Firentchy cities known as Garthand. This city was large, but small compared to Dargand. He corrupted the Firentchy there to make them have a lust for metals that drove them to war. Slowly, their numbers grew too. Finally, he corrupted lesser cities of men to have a lust for power and want for more. He also created creatures unlike any others and corrupted the creations of the other Frine to become evil. Slowly he gathered his forces at a place he called Lerat. Quap once questioned him, but Ulthar pushed it aside saying he was creating a group of those who would worship The Creator. Once his forces made up an army unlike any other, he unleashed it. He started with the Fury. He unleashed them as an army on a large settlement of men. He then sent out the rest of the army behind them. They were equipped for war with great weapons made by the Dark Firentchy. The battles were easy, and a meeting was called by The Creator. “What has happened?” He demanded, “This is not on the accord of my Children!” Of course, he knew Ulthar had done it, but he wanted to give him a chance. He dismissed the council and the Frine prepared their own forces to end this. But Ulthar had gone too far in. There was no coming back. ' ' He gathered his army of corrupted creatures that the other Frine had made. This included dragons, great sea monsters, evil giant eagles, dark worms, and more creatures of immense power. Then he unleashed them on Dargand. The Firentchy gathered a great army consisting of their allies including almost all of the men alive and great legions of Fray. But they were no match. It was known as the Battle Ending all Good Things. The giant creatures led the way, but they were no match for the Fray. Before the battle started, the battlefield already had many casualties. Fray scattered the ground, dying as they enchanted the city. When Ulthar unleashed the giant creatures, they quickly died to the siege weapons of the Fray. But they had finished their mission. As the Alliance of All Good focused on the giants, the Dark Firentchy were breaching the lower layer of Dargand through tunnels, sending in legions of troops. When the leaders of the Alliance of All Good hear the news, they grew furious at their failure to expect this. They tried to retake it but failed. There was no way of escaping now. They gathered in the great city, every being alive holding a weapon of some sort. They braced themselves, but when the first wave hit, they barely survived. "What darkness is this?" Cried the leader of the Men, Brian, "Surely someone of great power has turned against us!" These creatures had never been seen before, and they had been well trained. Dargand was only a plain of rubble and bodies when the final hour of the day struck. Brian looked towards his allies, Krafnatch of the Firenchy, and Jorven of the Fray. “The battle is lost! Our lives are at an end!” Cried Brian, but his allies would not be convinced, “Nay! We shall fight for the free world. When this battle is over so is all of Encora!” Jorven looked them in the eye and murmured, “Goodbye friends.” A flash of light encircled their swords and Jorven collapsed to the ground, dead from the enchantment. Brian rushed to his final friend’s back and demanded, “We fight to the death, or we have been the cause of the end of the world.” Krafnatch only nodded in reply and they prepared for the advancing troops. Krafnatch rose his horn and blew, and the remaining stragglers gathered to their sides. The two creature’s swords were a blur, as if they had a mind of their own. Some said that Jorven made the swords be able to find every enemies weakness, but some just said hope made them fight as they did. Sadly, the leader of the Dark Firentchy separated and overpowered their army, and the rest of the troops were taken prisoner. As the two friends stood alone surrounded by an enemy army, waiting for the order to charge in and destroy them, something happened. The wind picked up, clouds gathered, and within seconds night had fallen. The rain started pouring, and the ground became mud. The wind splattered it everywhere, and you could hardly see your hand in front of you. Then an earthquake struck. Brian and Krafnatch ran into the enemy legions and in the darkness, they escaped. What happened that day could only be described as the unlikely elements. But as the remaining fighters where marched away, their two leaders escaped into the night. ' ' Seven Frines, all except Ulthar, approached The Creator. “Our land is in ruins! Our work dead on the ground! And who is responsible? The Keeper! His job was to end destruction, but instead he created it! What can we do?” Demanded the gathered, “What you can do is no longer of my worries. I shall leave here and return when time has made the world grey. My world is destroyed, and you are in charge. May you have my blessing in restoring the world.” And with that, the veils of the Frine’s mind, every one of them except The Keeper’s, were lifted. But in front of the 7 almighty beings, the miracle in front of them, dispersed, and was gone. “The Creator has left us. We must destroy Ulthar now. We cannot let the world made by Him be destroyed in front of us.” Demanded Tiphon, the most powerful of the gathered, “Let it be so. The battle at Dargand was lost, and the prisoners have been taken to a secure valley stained with the blood of the Free.” Agreed Klyn. “His forces are spread among three places, Lerat, Dargand, and The Valley of the Broken. We must strike at one place and then work on the others.” Quap declared, but Vas looked at him nodding and added, “We must strike at Lerat. His forces are strong around the prisoners, and Dargand is full of the forces he used to take it. Lerat is only occupied wit a few forces in charge of keeping it in his grasp. The others nodded, and the dispersed to create their army. They decided that the only way they can take back their land is to take their creatures and give them minds, as all the creatures that had been made by The Creator were either dead or captured. Therefor, they made the Intarl. The Intarl were already existing creatures that were improved to be able to think like a human. Vas was in charge or taking the animals of the forest and making them strong, and Quap was in charge of making the creatures of the dark have complex brains. Grak worked on the creatures of the ground, and Tiphon worked on those residing in the deep. Yonaf prepared the creatures of the heights, and Klyn made ready the ones in the air. While his friends were preparing, Nidke did too. Those who had fallen he put in the bodies of others. He put their souls in animals that the Frines had prepared, and they had one more life to help retake the world. And finally, after much hard work, they were ready. Half the animals of the world could speak, think, but also, fight. Category:World Shaping Lore